


Let The Words Slip Out Of Your Mouth

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 500th Teen Wolf Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Future Fic, Good Theo Raeken, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, So Insane, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Theo is hit with a spell that makes it impossible for him to talk, Liam takes the chance to tell Theo how he feels.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	Let The Words Slip Out Of Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Underthegallowws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthegallowws/gifts).



> For Mary.
> 
> Also, my 500th posted fic for the Teen Wolf fandom. Which is crazy. 
> 
> Title comes from The Words by Christina Perri.

“You know, this is really your fault,” Liam says, pushing the door to the house open.

Silence.

“If you hadn’t gone and mouthed off to the witch, we wouldn’t be in this situation,” Liam continues. 

Theo, of course, doesn’t speak. He just glares as he falls back onto the couch and crosses his arms. Liam grins. He’s probably enjoying this far too much, he knows. But he can’t help it.

He puts a hand to his ear and turns his head towards Theo, “Oh what’s that? ‘Yes, Liam, I know I should have listened to you and not opened my big stupid mouth.’ Yes, I do believe you’re right, Theo. And it’s about time you admit it.”

Theo bares his teeth but no sound comes out. Liam laughs, and Theo turns his head away. “Oh come on. We’re gonna fix this.”

The narrowed eyed glare Theo sends his way is enough for Liam to know exactly what he’s thinking: You better.

“We will,” Liam says. “Stiles and Mason are on it. And yes, that is supposed to be reassuring, you asshole.” Liam stares at him for a moment before sighing. “Are you really going to be insufferable this whole time?” Theo raises his eyebrows, but doesn’t meet Liam’s eyes. “You know, just because you can’t speak, doesn’t mean you can’t nod or shake your head. So…”

Theo doesn’t do anything. He doesn’t even flinch. Fine. Theo wants to be a little shit about this, then Liam can use this to his advantage. "So, seeing as you can’t talk right now, I have all the time I want to tell you everything you won't let me.” He starts pacing the room, his gaze flickering to Theo in time to see his eyes widen. “Oh yeah, that’s right. You never shut up and listen enough to let me speak, and now you don’t have a choice.” When Theo tenses, looking like he’s about to bolt, Liam stops and points a finger at him. “Don’t you even think about running. I will tackle you to the ground and hold you there. Don’t think I won’t.”

Theo’s scent changes slightly and Liam groans. “Come on. Now is not the time for that. Though, good to know. I always wondered…” Liam shakes his head. “But no. This is a serious conversation.”

Theo smirks and gets to his feet, walking slowly towards Liam. His gaze doesn’t leave Liam’s, and Liam shivers. When Theo gets close, Liam puts a hand against his chest, stopping him in his tracks.

“No, Theo. We’re talking,” he says. “Well _I_ am. And for once in your damn life you are going to listen to me. Got it?”

Theo doesn’t look happy, but he nods.

“Okay, good.” 

Now that Liam has him here, knowing Theo can’t interrupt him or run away, Liam isn’t sure where to begin. 

“I love you.” He hadn’t meant to begin with there, and from the way Theo’s eyes widen and his heart stutters, Theo hadn’t been expecting him to either. But he’s not going to take it back. He needs Theo to know. “I do. I love you so damn much it scares me. And no, before your mind goes all self-deprecating, it’s not because of who you were. It’s because of who you are, and that’s a self-sacrificing idiot. I know you don’t put much value on your life, Theo, but I do. I care what happens to you, even if you don’t. So when you started mouthing off to the witch, and then decided to jump in front of me when she tried to cast the spell on me…” he closes his eyes, as tears threaten to spill from them. “That scared the hell out of me, Theo. I had no idea what the spell was going to do. I…” The tears do fall this time, as a sob leaves his throat without his permission.

Theo’s hands come up and take his face in his hands, as he wipes the tears away. No words come out, even as Theo’s lips move, mouthing his name. 

Liam takes a shuddering breath and rests his head against Theo’s, “I know all the things you did, okay? I know, and I also know how much the guilt eats away at you. I know how you still wake up screaming from nightmares, even when you try to hide it. I know how much you’ve changed, and that you’re not the same guy you were back then. You don’t have to suffer for those things anymore, Theo. You deserve to be happy. And you might not believe it, but you deserve to be loved too. I love you, and I am going to spend the rest of my life loving you. I just wish you could…”

He doesn’t get to finish his sentence. The next moment, Theo is surging forward and kissing him. Liam stumbles back, before catching his footing. His hand fists in Theo’s shirt, as he pulls him closer, and kisses him back. It’s hard and desperate, and Liam can feel a wetness on his cheeks that he knows isn’t from his tears, but Theo’s. 

“Liam. Liam. I love you so much.”

It takes Liam a moment for the words he’s hearing to register. When they do, he pulls back, staring at Theo with wide eyes. Theo blinks, his gaze a little out of focus. “Liam?”

“You can speak,” Liam says.

“Yes?”

“Theo you can talk!”

“I can…” Theo trails off, and then he laughs. “I can talk!”

“But how?” Liam asks, frowning. “Do you think the spell just wore off?”

“I don’t think that’s what happened,” Theo says. He brushes his fingers across Liam’s cheek and smiles. “I think you did it.”

“What?”

“I think you broke the spell,” Theo says. “Or well, _we_ did. But mostly you.”

“How?” Liam asks.

“By loving me,” Theo says. “And then the kiss. But mostly with your love.”

“Are you delirious?” Liam asks. “Do I need to take you to Deaton?”

“I’m not delirious,” Theo says. “I’m happy.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Theo says. He leans in a kiss Liam again, this one softer, but it still takes Liam’s breath away. He’s sure Theo’s kisses always will. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Liam asks. “For believing in me. For seeing the best in me, even when sometimes it’s hard for me to do that. For being stubborn and making me listen…”

“Yeah well it was the only way to get through to you,” Liam interjects.

“I know, so I’m glad you did it,” Theo continues. He takes a deep breath and caresses Liam’s cheek with a tenderness Liam isn’t used to. “Most of all, thank you for loving me. I know I don’t always make it easy.”

“You don’t,” Liam says. “But you’re worth it. And you know, relationships aren’t always going to be sunshine and rainbows. They take work and communication. At least that’s what my mom says.” He pauses, going over his words when Theo doesn’t say anything right away. “Not that we’re in a relationship! I just meant that…”

Theo kisses him, silencing Liam’s rambling. “I’m yours, Liam,” he murmurs against his lips. “Whatever you want to call this.”

Liam smiles, “I don’t know, I kind of like calling you mine.” 

Theo grins and brushes his nose across Liam’s cheek, “Hmm then it’s only fair I get to call you mine as well.”

“Of course,” Liam says. “There was never any question about that. But if you need to hear it…” He takes one of Theo’s hands and places it over his heart, his eyes not leaving Theo’s. “I love you, and I’m yours. Always.”

Then they’re kissing again, and everything else falls away. The only thing on Liam’s mind is Theo. Theo’s laughter as they stumble down the hall to his room. His hands as they move across his body. His lips as he smiles up at him between kisses, his eyes, green and bright and never wavering. His heart, beating steadily against Liam’s ear as they lay pressed close together in Liam’s bed. 

But most of all, his voice as he whispers against Liam’s skin. 

Liam knows there still might be moments of doubt. There’s going to be a lot of hard conversations and near death experiences. That’s just a given in the life they live. But Liam also knows they’ll work through it. That they’ll always fight to keep each other safe, and to come home to each other. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
